


I am.relaxed

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has to go to the doctor (again)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am.relaxed

## I am.relaxed

by DannyD

Author's webpage: <http://www.dexters-world.de>

Disclaimer: The Sentinel and its characters belong to Pet Fly Productions and Paramount. No gain, no profit, no cash, no cheques. The only thing I do get for this is the pleasure writing brings. 

Notes: This belongs to the series "what if...": What if Jim's senses got overstimulated while attending his physical exam in 'Hear no evil'? Read on and find out. I have no medical expertise but hey! it's fiction, right? <g>

Thank you Shannon for the quickie ;-) 

Oh, maybe I should add a warning. Do NOT drink or eat or smoke when reading this. It might end lethal. 

Rating: NC-17 - probably. 

* * *

I am....relaxed  
by DannyD 

He was not. His body was WAY beyond relaxed and the more Jim thought about it the worse it got. All those fabulous breathing techniques Blair had taught him didn't do the trick, and even the supposed-to-be-soothing mantra worked against him. 

He was not relaxed. 

"I am...relaxed," Jim Ellison murmured. "I am....relaxed....relaxed...I am... freezing!" Shuddering, the detective hugged himself. The short hospital gown didn't provide enough protection against the chilly examination room. 

Just like last year. 

But last year was last year and this year was now. So many things had changed but the Sentinel still didn't like the thought of his annual physical exam. Well, who would? Strange people probing and poking at his body was not associated with the word "pleasurable". With the dubious blessing of his heightened senses, anything could happen, and Jim definitely didn't look forward to experiencing "anything". 

Last year he'd passed with flying colours, the complaint to the doctor about wax in his ears had been quickly taken care of. Blair had helped him get his hearing under control again when the sudden input had become too much. Like always, Blair had been there for him to guide him through the ordeal. Now, Jim would give his right arm to hear the soothing voice, the timbre changing and adjusting to his needs automatically. 

It was different this time. Of course, his hyper-active senses still had their own mind from time to time, but Jim was more afraid of the effects of the more intimate examination of his body. Sandburg had easily suggested thinking of something beautiful, something nice that might calm him. 'Brilliant idea, Chief,' Jim thought sarcastically. Everything nice and beautiful had recently been related to his young lover, and he'd have to be a corpse to not react in some way to the passionate thoughts the mental image of Blair Sandburg created. 

There were times like now when Jim absolutely didn't enjoy the whole Sentinel story at all. "There are some definite drawbacks to living with you," Blair had once jokingly remarked, and in his mind Jim now added: "...and living in this body too." All he needed to do was suppress the overload of possible sensory input and stay relaxed -- a simple task in the Sandburg Zone but the living and breathing Sentinel in Jim didn't know how to accomplish it. 

The door to the examination room opened, and Ellison flinched in anticipation of seeing the doctor. He sighed in relief when a friendly nurse entered. She was fairly young and the name tag attached to her white uniform read 'Jennifer'. Jim flashed her a smile hoping it would somewhat bribe her. 

"Detective Ellison?" she asked, returning his smile and blushing slightly, a response Jim noticed with immense satisfaction. 

He nodded knowing what effect his smile had on women and.... Blair. "I guess that's me," he answered, his smile turning into a sad grimace and, as expected, the nurse reacted. 

"Oh, there's nothing to worry about, sir," Jennifer assured, while arranging some medical equipment for the up-coming examination. 

The detective smiled again. This time it was the heartwarming smile of a young boy, proven time and again to caox even pearls out of oysters, but nevertheless nurse Jennifer kept her professional manner and displayed more gruesome stuff. Jim viewed the instruments and his heartrate increased upon recognizing certain frightening items. 'Oh god, that looks like a....', Jim swallowed hard. 

"I'm not worried," he replied good-naturedly, knowing his lie would die in the air. 'I am...relaxed,' he continued his personal mantra. Maybe it would work better if he started wearing those orange robes? 

The nurse completed her task and took his chart, scribbling on it and finally putting it on the tray beside the examination table on which Jim sat. "The doctor will be with you in about ten minutes," Jennifer explained while opening a drawer and producing a jar of..., Jim's eyes grew big, KY jelly. "She has another patient right now, but she sent me to assure you it won't take too long." The young woman checked his chart one more time. "Is it correct that you're here for a complete physical?" 

Was there a special stress on the word 'complete'? he wondered with an internal shudder. Still, nobody in this world or the next was going to know just how he was NOT looking to that. He nodded. "Yes, and I'm running late again." He tried another charming smile, but the nurse seemed totally unimpressed. 

"I see. I've to attend Dr. Fraser now, but I'll be back in a moment to take your temperature and blood pressure. We also need a blood and urine sample," she announced, her slight smile giving Jim the sudden strange feeling she was enjoying this. 

At the door, the nurse turned around. Her smiling face didn't reveal anything when she said: "Oh, I almost forgot, Dr. Fraser also needs a semen sample." 

With that she was gone. 

* * *

Blair Sandburg leafed through an old issue of "National Geographic". He was sitting outside the examination room, waiting for his lover to return. The area around the receptionist's desk was deserted. Apparently, Jim was their last patient for the day. 

An article about the Amazon rain forest captured Blair's attention and soon he was engrossed in the report. A voice reached his ear, but being in full anthropology mode now, Blair didn't react. It took several "shhhh", "psssts" and "hey, Chief's" before the information reached his brain. Puzzled, Blair looked up from the magazine and discovered Jim standing in the doorway of the exam room. Actually, the only thing Sandburg could see was Jim's head peering into the empty hallway. Relief was evident on his face when Blair's head came eventually up and intelligent blue eyes looked into his direction. 

"Jim?" Blair raised his eyebrows. 

Jim moved his head and waved his hand. "Come here," he whispered. 

Taking off his glasses, Blair stood up quickly and walked over to his friend. His amusement was obvious as he noticed Jim was wearing nothing but a hospital gown and his boxers. "What is it?" Blair asked, trying not to grin at the hilarious vision in front of him. 

The Sentinel had a look of panic in his eyes and seemed ready to run. "You have to get me out of here, Sandburg!" Jim growled. 

'Ohoh, we're on the Sandburg level,' Blair's grin grew wider. He put a comforting hand on Jim's arm. "You're gonna be okay, Jim. There's nothing to be afraid of. You have to relax and everything'll be just fine." 

Jim rolled his eyes. "I'm NOT relaxed, Sandburg. My muscles, my body, are tensed up like a rubber band, ready to break any second. Only one spark'll be enough and my senses...." 

A babbling Jim Ellison was truly a rare sight but Blair couldn't stand the fear edging his lover's voice. In one swift motion, Blair stood up on his toes and placed a kiss on Jim's mouth, ceasing his rambling with this simple gesture of love. 

"Blair, I --," Jim protested but the soft lips were just too desirable to be ignored. Returning the kiss, Jim started to embrace his smaller friend with strong arms. Then, reality set in and Jim pulled away quickly. 

"Have you any idea how a proctoscope looks like?" 

Abruptly, the magic moment was over, and Blair just replied: "Yes, Jim." The look Jim gave him was heartbreaking, and the anthropologist hurried to add: "You've done this before, Jim. You know it won't hurt if you relax your..." 

"It's not the pain I'm worried about, Chief," Jim corrected with a dry grin. "I'm concerned about my reaction to anything the doc will do." He looked miserably, and the puppy-dog eyes he turned on Blair now were pleading for help. "Do something!" 

At this moment, the nurse called his name from inside and Jim jerked away like he'd been burnt. 

"Blair?" Last chance to escape, but the young man just nodded reassuringly. "Listen to my voice, Jim," was all he said before the door closed again. 

The smile crossing his lover's impressive features escaped the detective's attention. A smile, wicked and wonderful. 

* * *

Nurse Jennifer had conducted the basics, and after reassuring the doctor would see him shortly, Jim was left alone again. Waiting for the inevitable to occur Jim sat back on the examination table, his feet dangling gently. 

Suddenly, Blair's pleasant voice reached the Sentinel's sensitive hearing, and Jim immediately focused on the sound he'd learnt to trust and to depend on. 

"Jim, listen to me. Listen to my voice." The anthropologist paused a moment to make sure he'd grabbed his mate's attention. "I'll guide you through this, and you don't have to be afraid. Just trust me." 

"Coming from you, Chief, those are the two scariest words in the English language," Jim murmured, but a smile born of both humor and relief tugged at his mouth. "I've already told you that." He laid back on the table and enjoyed the sounds coming from outside. 

Blair relaxed into the chair, breathing evenly, in and out, and after cracking open an eye to make sure he was alone, the young man continued: "Jim, I'm going to help you relax, but you have to work with me here. Don't fight me...." 

Jim frowned slightly now. Why should he fight him? They had worked together for such a long time, trusted each other, and finally, found love for each other. What was Blair up to? Seconds later, he was to learn. 

"Lay back on the table, Jim." Blair instructed, his voice soothing not commanding. 

Jim smiled and closed his eyes, crossing his arms over his stomach, and lacing his fingers together. His chest moved up and down steadily, slowly, with each breath. 

"I love you, big guy," came the unexpected confession over the distance. 

"Love you, too, Chief," Jim mumbled. In and out. 

"When you look at it, a physical exam is not so far off what we love to do to each other at night," Blair explained. "I'm picturing you in my head now. I see your strong, wonderfully muscled body. Oh, Jim, have I ever told you how much I love the feeling of your Herculean arms hugging and, sometimes, comforting me? I feel protected, cherished and infinitely loved when you hold me." 

'I am...relaxed. I am....,' Jim's mantra stopped when he suddenly realized what his partner was up to. "I don't think that's such good idea, Chief," he warned, when the soft voice in his head continued. 

"Your body is just perfect...and it feels so good." Blair paused for a moment, choosing his next words carefully. "The first thing the doc'll do is check your lungs and heart. Right now, I imagine my head lying on your chest, my ears straining to hear the soft, steady pounding of your heart. My hair tickles your skin, brushes over your already sensitive nipples like pure silk. You can smell the shampoo I used this morning. Remember the smell, Jim. Try to sense.... sense it NOW." 

The scent of herbal shampoo mingled with the a musk aftershave overwhelmed the Sentinel's nose, and Jim wasn't sure if he was smelling the actual odor or experiencing a sense memory. 

It was intoxicating. 

"I keep listening to your heartbeat for several more moments before I turn my head a little. My mouth captures one of your nipples and I start a gentle sucking. The skin is smooth, and I trail my tongue around your aroused little nub. Your arms around me shift a bit. Your hand reaches up to tousle my hair, caressing it, my long curls slide through your fingers. Nice feeling, Jim. Then, I try that tiny piece of your body again and you taste...salty." Blair smiled. "Your body is reacting already. The salty sweat on your skin shows me you are." 

A cool pearl of sweat trickled down Jim's face. With one hand, Jim slowly roamed over his chest, his fingers casually bumping his erect nipples through the cloth of the gown. Tenderly, Jim stroked around and over the sensitive area, moaning softly when the sensation set in. 

"My lips are once again working little miracles, and you groan in frustration when I pull away. We smile at each other and our love is illuminating the dark night. Your gentle eyes speak volumes, little poems only I can understand. We stare at each other for a moment, then - two bodies, one movement - we meet for a magnificent long kiss. Our lips merge." 

Jim opened his mouth slightly. His own tongue moistened his lips when the sweat started to leak from his body. The stirring in his groin caused him to sigh. Jim rolled onto his side, pressing his legs together tightly. This was not the time or the place.... 

Speaking enen more softly now, Blair's voice became nearly inaudible. "Our tongues begin to dance, gingerly at first, but then our hunger becomes too much and the gentle rumba turns into a wild, demanding pasodoble. We break for air, panting, and exchange burning glances. None of us has to speak, has to utter one single word 'cause we communicate in the language of love. Our eyes, hands, and bodies tell a story which has been written a million times before, long before our time, and which will continue being told long after. We just add another chapter tonight." Blair shifted in his chair when his own arousal started to fight the barrier of his jeans. Covering his lap with his hands and that old issue of 'National Geographic', the anthropologist continued his crooning. 

"We both come forward for another kiss. Short but passionate. We break again, but remain close together. Our noses touch and we start a gentle rubbing, causing me to giggle. I've never known that I'm ticklish there. You kiss the top of my nose, whispering 'I love your nose, Chief'. Your hand is on the back of my head now, pressing me closer. I place another kiss on your cheek this time." 

Blair ceased his whispers when the nurse entered the hallway. He smiled and Jennifer just walked by to enter another room. Maybe it was time to speed up the process... 

"My hand moves down your body now, roaming over your chest again, your stomach and finally reaches your already waiting cock. You're moaning pleasurably when my fingertips touch your skin. Tenderly, my hand engulfs your organ and I gently start pumping and squeezing." 

Jim was lost. He knew it and there was no way to ignore his state of arousal anymore. Blair hopefully knew what he was doing. Still on his side, the detective panted heavily as the hot fantasy Blair was creating slowly but steadily drove him towards the edge. His hand found the entrance of his boxers. 

"I explore your cock with my hand, trailing up and down in a rhythm I know will make you crazy. You know, I'm a teaser, don't you? From your increased breathing and the unmistakable thrusts of your hips, I can tell you're almost ready. Are you, Jim? Are you ready for me?" A sigh accompanied Blair's last words and he took a few deep breaths to calm himself. 

"Your wonderful sounds of ecstacy grow louder. My hand reaches a bit farther and I find your balls. Just with the tips of my fingers I brush over them. Involuntarily, you raise your legs and bend your knees. I shift my own body to have better access, and I'm on eye level with your genitals. I gently blow some cool air over your exposed cock and you shudder." 

A shiver ran through Jim's body when he tenderly stroked his own cock, feeling every sensation Blair had just described. His fingers were wet and Blair next words made him even harder. 

"Squeezing and lovingly rolling your balls with one hand, my other hand blindly reaches for the lube. You know, these little travel-size tubes are just a cool invention." 

The anthropologist grinned, remembering where they had all stored those small jars at home. 

"You moan my name and it makes me so hot. The passion of your voice reverberates through my head, and I hurry to lube my fingers, never losing contact with your body. I let go of your balls, my hand going on another journey of explorations and adventure. There's your hand again in my hair, pulling slightly, as if trying to tell me something, to urge me to do something. My fingers move between the cleft of your ass cheeks and I'm leaving a trail of slick gel. Your thighs quiver, when I'm circling around the small muscled entrance to your body." 

Whimpering with indescribable pleasure and lust, Jim's movements on his penis increased, his hips making frantic motions. He could practically feel his lover's hands roaming over his most private parts, a sensual combination of stroking and squeezing. 

A massage of the senses. 

"The tension is knotting your entire body now. I need you to relax, my love, so that I can make love to you. I'm generously lubing your anus to prepare you for the fabulous things to come. My mouth swallows your straining cock unexpectedly - a single, swift movement, while my finger tenderly pushes forward, entering your body in the same second...." 

Biting his lower lip, Jim's body spasmed. Thrusting helplessly against his hand, the erotic whispers of his lover finally drove him over the edge. A muffled moan escaped his lips, when the semen sputtered over his fingers and his breath coming in short gasps. His orgasm subsided and Jim felt his body going limp....every one ofhis muscles relaxing completely. In afterglow of the intense sensation, Jim couldn't move for several moments, his heart hammering inside his chest. The Sentinel finally rolled over onto his back and took a few deep breaths. 

"Wow, Chief, that's....that was by far the best relaxation technique you've ever come up with," the detective murmured and breathed out noisily. "I am...relaxed," he smiled, deciding to make it up to Blair tonight. 

Just then, the door to the examination room opened again and nurse Jennifer approached him with a shy smile on her pretty face. Jim returned the smile happily and WAY relaxed. 

"I'm sorry, detective, it'll take another few minutes. Dr. Fraser just received an important telephone call," Jennifer explained. 

'She's blushing, how come?' Jim thought. He got his answer immediately. 

"She was wondering though if you were maybe ready to...produce a semen sample now." With that the nurse delivered a small plastic cup from behind her back. 

Jim's smile faded. 

The end. 


End file.
